Seducing Sir Kururugi
by Flesh is Yummy
Summary: AU-Lelouch and Euphie have a contest to see who can seduce their knight, Suzaku. Things do not go as planned. Written for the CG kink meme. Lelouch/Suzaku/Euphie Oneshot


**Seducing Sir Kururugi**

**Warnings: MMF Threesome (Lelouch/Suzaku/Euphie)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Code Geass**

**AN: **_This was written for the Code Geass Kink Meme. It's an AU where Suzaku is both Euphie and Lelouch's knight. So, the whole 'Lelouch's mom dying and getting exiled' thing didn't happen. Yeah, I know I put this under Lelouch/Suzaku even though it's Suzaku/Euphie too, but I thought more people would read it. I'm a horrible person. :D_

_

* * *

_

There was a crack. It was a small crack, but it was big enough to see him. See him while he undressed. Lelouch's breath caught in his throat.

The knight was always so meticulous, unbuttoning every button, folding every article of clothing before he removed the next. It was annoying but worth the wait.

Pectoral muscles were finally exposed. Fabric continued to slip down. Abdominals and a long tan torso. Well worth the wait.

Folding, folding—damnit! The maids could fold that! Lelouch licked his lips. Any second now—

"Hi, Lelouch! What are you doing?"

Caught in the act of covert ogling, Lelouch yelped and whirled around, eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

Before him stood his sister, Euphie, who looked rather nonplussed and held a bouquet of pink flowers in her hands. "Is something the matter?" she asked sweetly, cocking her head to the side.

Lelouch straightened, gaining some composure. "No!" he said, crossing his arms against his chest. "Also, didn't I ask you never to go in my room without permission?"

Euphie smiled. "Well, yes, but I didn't think you meant anything by it. Anyway, why were you so startled when I walked in?"

Lelouch opened his mouth in retort, but before he could say anything, Euphie had set the bouquet on his desk and was pointing behind him. "What's that?"

Lelouch tried to block the crack with his body, but Euphie merely nudged him aside and looked through it. He bowed his head in shame when he heard her tiny gasp.

"Sir Kururugi," she whispered.

Now his sister knew what he liked to do in his free time: eyeball their knight, Suzaku Kururugi, while he stripped naked through a crack in his wall. This was mortifying, but as Lelouch's cheeks reddened, he couldn't help but look at Euphie from the corner of his eye.

As expected, she too was embarrassed, her purple eyes wide and her cheeks tinged with pink. However, he could not expect what happened next.

She turned toward him with an expression not of disgust or repulsion but one of shyness, and moved over to the right and beckoned for him.

Lelouch was paralyzed with disbelief.

"Here," she said.

Lelouch wasn't exactly sure why he moved over to gaze through the peephole with Euphie, but he did, and his blush darkened. Suzaku was completely naked now, his backside hovering in the air, as he searched for a pair of underwear in one of the bottom drawers of his dresser. He found one, straightened, and Euphie made a squeaking noise while Lelouch swallowed because now they could see everything.

Their eyes both traveled from his navel, where some brown curls grew beneath it, down, down, down, and then it seemed as if Suzaku was turning toward them, so they ducked down, breathing hard.

Euphie was the first to break the silence. She stood up, smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress, and smiled at her brother who was still blushing and holding the wall for support.

"Well, I think I'm going to go now," she said.

But as Euphie picked her bouquet off the desk and began to walk toward the door, Lelouch inanely called out, "Who are those flowers for?"

Euphie stopped in her tracks but did not turn around. "I picked them for Suzaku," she said.

At that, irrational anger rose up in Lelouch, and he ran over to Euphie and knocked the flowers out of her hands. "No!" he shouted. "I saw him first!"

Euphie blinked once. Twice. Three times. She looked down at the flowers, then up at her brother whose hands were clenched into fists and mouth distorted in a scowl. Her expression changed from one of bewilderment to hurt, and she nodded. "Alright," she said and began to move away.

Remorse washed over Lelouch, and he grabbed her by the arm. "Euphie, I'm sorry. I was being stupid. I didn't mean it."

Euphie shook her head. "No, it's okay. You're right." She began to move toward the door again, and it was when Euphie had her hand on the doorknob, that the wheels began turning.

"Euphie, wait!" Euphie stiffened. "I have an idea—a way to decide this fairly. We can have a contest—of sorts."

This piqued her interest, and she turned to face Lelouch. "A contest?" she asked.

"Yes, a contest to see who can seduce Sir Kururugi first. The rules are that you cannot kiss him or tell him outright how you feel, but if he catches onto the fact that you're attracted to him, then that person will be his, erm—"

"Girlfriend!" Euphie exclaimed, eyes sparkling with happiness. When Lelouch frowned at this, she amended with, "or boyfriend."

"Well, then," Lelouch said, smirking, a feral look now in his eyes, as he walked toward Euphie, arm extended, "let the games begin."

They shook hands.

* * *

Euphie had all the materials necessary: paints, a canvas, and an easel—not to mention a low cut summer dress that she rarely wore. She waved over to Suzaku who was on the other side of the garden, conversing with a noble, and, like the most loyal of dogs, he immediately strode over when he caught sight of her.

She suppressed a giggle when he got on one knee and put his hand over his heart, a solemn expression on his face. He was so cute with his big innocent green eyes and curly brown hair that was just asking to have fingers run through it.

"What does Your Highness request of me?"

She giggled again. "Suzaku," she said, "you really don't have to be so formal with me. You don't have to bow, and I'd like it if you just called me Euphie."

Suzaku smiled sheepishly and stood up. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Quite alright," Euphie said. "I was just wondering if you would mind posing for me. I'm practicing my painting, and you would make an excellent model with your physique."

If that wasn't blatant flirting, then Euphie didn't know what was, but if she wanted to win this game against her brother, she couldn't afford to be demure.

Suzaku didn't seem to notice. "It would be my honor," he said. "Where should I stand?"

"Uh…" Euphie hadn't really thought about that. "How about over there next to the roses. After all, red roses do represent love."

Suzaku didn't say anything to that. He merely walked over to the roses and smiled in her direction.

Euphie began to paint, but, in all honesty, she was thinking less about drawing Suzaku accurately and more about her next plan of attack. When she had finished with his hair and face, she set her paintbrush down and walked over to him, eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed in determination.

He raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I just thing my painting would be much more appealing if you showed some skin," she said, unzipping his shirt slightly so tan skin was exposed. "Like this."

He smiled. "Alright." Euphie had to stifle a sigh. How could one boy be so oblivious?

She returned to her painting and finished in about an hour. When she beckoned Suzaku over to look at it, she said, "I wish it had turned out better. I don't think I captured the full extent of your handsomeness."

Suzaku smiled once more. "Actually," he said, "I think it looks much better than me."

And with that, he left, leaving a frustrated Euphemia li Brittania behind.

* * *

"Checkers?"

"Well, you are awful at chess. Maybe you could prove yourself to be more of a threat in this game."

Lelouch said this all in jest while flashing a winsome smile at his knight.

"Well, I doubt I'll be very good, but I'll try my best," Suzaku said, seating himself at the table where Lelouch now sat with the checkers game set up. Lelouch's heart nearly melted when Suzaku smiled that sweet, boyish smile of his. In fact, he had to restrain himself from leaping out of his chair and attacking Suzaku right there and then.

"So, how do you play?" Suzaku asked, and Lelouch snapped out of his fantasies.

"Ah, yes. Well, the point is to move your checkers all the way to the other side of the board without being jumped. If your checker is "kinged" then it can move backward and forwards, making it easier to eliminate the other player's pieces. The winner is the one who has jumped all of his opponent's checkers. You're red, so you'll start."

As he taught Suzaku how to play, Lelouch made sure to put all of his pieces in the worst positions, so they would be easily jumped, and whenever Suzaku made an illegal move, he made sure to touch his hand. When Suzaku finally won, he smiled and cheerfully said, "Good game."

"Yes," Lelouch said, standing up and walking behind Suzaku, who was still sitting down. "Good game." He wrapped his arms around his knight and nuzzled his face between the crook of his neck and shoulder.

Suzaku merely laughed, patting Lelouch's arms and standing up. "Well, I have to go, but it would be great if we played another time."

Lelouch watched forlornly as Suzaku exited the room.

The stakes were higher than ever.

* * *

Drastic times called for drastic measures, which was why Euphemia li Brittania was only wearing a tank top (bra-less) and shorts (super short) when her knight entered her room.

"Hi, Euphie," Suzaku said, and Euphie could tell that he had to mentally stop himself from bowing, "did you want something?"

"Actually, Suzaku I have a surprise for you!" Euphie said, straining to keep her voice light.

"I'm honored," Suzaku said, walking toward her, seemingly unaware of her scantily clad body.

"You have to work so hard that I've decided to give you a massage."

Suzaku's eyes widened for the briefest of moments, but they soon returned to normal. "Euphie," he said, trying to be as gentle as possible, "are you sure that would be appropriate?"

"Of course!" she said happily. "Just sit down there." She gestured toward her bed.

Suzaku complied, and Euphie kneeled behind him, her fingers working their magic. As she massaged, she made sure to press her breasts against his back and neck for good measure. If he noticed, he didn't show it, and Euphie began to get impatient.

"You're so strong," Euphie whispered just loud enough for Suzaku to hear, as she rubbed his shoulders. "You have such a nice body."

"I'm flattered, Your High—I mean, Euphie."

That was the last straw for Euphie. She had finally clicked everything together: Suzaku wanted Lelouch—not her. That was why he was not responding to her obvious flirtations. If anything, he was probably on the verge of telling Lelouch that he was in love with him. She stopped in her ministrations, nearly on the verge of tears.

"Euphie, are you okay?"

"Y-yes," she said, trying to keep her voice even. "I just remembered that I have to do something."

She rushed out of the room, willing herself not to cry.

* * *

Lelouch slid into his bubble bath, hissing as the hot water made contact with his skin. He had just requested the attendance of his knight, so Suzaku should be arriving any minute now.

When he closed his eyes, he heard a knock on the door and smiled. Prompt, as usual.

"Your Highness, may I enter?"

Lelouch's smile turned into a smirk. "Certainly."

When the door opened, Lelouch heard a small gasp although he knew the bubbles covered his "immodest bits" well enough. He opened his eyes to the sight of Suzaku who had his eyebrows raised in bewilderment.

"Um, Lelouch…"

Lelouch smiled his most charming smile. "I was bored, and I wanted someone to talk to."

"While you're bathing?"

Lelouch shrugged, and stretched his legs, water sloshing around him. "Why not?"

Suzaku didn't say anything, mouth twisted in a frown.

"Why don't you tell me a story?" Lelouch said, straightening to expose some of his pale chest. "Perhaps one from when you were in the army?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," Lelouch said, stretching out his arm to touch Suzaku's hand with his wet, sudsy one. Suzaku flinched at the contact. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Your Hi—Lelouch," Suzaku said, casting his eyes to the side.

Suddenly, Lelouch was able to piece everything together: Suzaku didn't want him; he wanted Euphie. How could he have been so stupid to believe otherwise?

Lelouch turned his head away from Suzaku, so he wouldn't see his blush. "Actually," he said, "you can leave."

"What?"

Lelouch's eyebrows furrowed. "That's an order, Sir Kururugi. Leave."

Suzaku left.

* * *

When Lelouch walked into Euphie's room, he was completely surprised to see her sitting on her bed, body trembling and tears running down her face.

She looked up at him, eyes red and puffy. "Congratulations," she said, her voice choked. "You won."

Lelouch grimaced. "What are you talking about?"

She closed her eyes. "Lelouch, you don't have to pretend anymore. I know Suzaku likes you and not me."

As Lelouch looked at the tear-stained face of his sister and processed this information, he couldn't contain what he did next: he laughed. They were deep chuckles that caused him to double over, and when Euphie stared at him with shock, that only served to make him laugh harder.

However, he composed himself after a minute, taking pity on his sister and said, "I thought it was the other way around."

Euphie's eyes widened. "What?"

Lelouch smiled, and walked over to her, offering his hand. "Dear sister," he said, "would you like to join forces and give this another shot?"

* * *

Suzaku was a little apprehensive when he was informed that he was to go to Euphemia li Brittania's room that night. She had acted so strangely before, and, now that he thought about it, Lelouch had as well.

Nonetheless, he did as he was told and pushed open the door, a little startled by what he saw.

The room was lit entirely by candles on the desk and various dressers. The lights were turned off. He swallowed. "Euphie," he called out hesitantly.

"She's here as well." That was definitely not Euphie's voice. It was sonorous, smooth, and slightly haughty, a voice that he immediately recognized as—

"Lelouch?"

"The one and only."

Suzaku turned in the direction of the voice and swallowed once more. Lelouch stood before him, glowing in the candlelight and stark naked. He couldn't stop his eyes from traveling down his skinny body—that thin waist, long torso, and milky white legs that stretched on forever.

"Suzaku?" That voice Suzaku recognized as Euphie's, high and saccharine. "Suzaku, would you come over here?"

Suzaku, not even bothering to ask why Lelouch was naked, walked over to Euphie's bed as instructed. He swallowed once again.

Euphie laid spread out on her bedspread, her long pink hair splayed out and her lips full and parted. One hand laid on one of her breasts and the other near the curve of a hip. The thought of sweet little Euphie completely wanton and exposed to him like this caused heat to pool in his groin.

He apparently wasn't the only one who was hard because he soon felt arms wrap around him from behind, a body pressed to his backside, and something definitely poking him. Suzaku didn't have time to dwell on this though because Euphie had sat up and pulled him down by the neck, kissing him passionately and sliding her tongue inside his mouth. As they kissed, Suzaku could feel Euphie's breasts pressing against him and a body moving against his.

He was completely unprepared when Euphie broke away, and he felt himself turned around and kissing another person—Lelouch. It was obviously Lelouch by the way he kissed, his tongue fighting for domination, his hands pulling him roughly by the hair. When a hand began to rub his crotch, he moaned into Lelouch's mouth, and he knew the other boy would be smirking if he could.

When Lelouch removed his mouth from his, a wet popping noise echoed throughout the room, and Suzaku blushed.

"Dear sister, do you think we should remove our knight's bothersome attire?"

Euphie giggled. "Why, of course, Lelouch."

Before Suzaku could comprehend what was going on, he was being stripped from head to toe, his shirt and pants being ripped off at nearly the same moment. A hand—he wasn't sure whose it was anymore—thrust its way into his boxers and began pumping his cock. He gripped onto someone's bare flesh and moaned, thrusting his hips forward.

"Quiet, idiot!" Lelouch's voice again. "Do you want someone to hear us?"

That quieted Suzaku down all right. He doubted the queen or king would be very happy if they knew two of their children were having a threesome with their knight.

Soon, his boxers were gone as well, and Suzaku found himself kissing and being kissed, his body grinding against soft flesh, as he suppressed moans that would surely do him in if they escaped.

However, he was unable to stifle a yelp when he felt a finger being wriggled up his ass. He turned around to see that it was no other than Lelouch, his expression one of mock innocence.

"What are you doing?" Suzaku hissed, as Euphie kissed down his shoulders and arms.

Lelouch merely smirked. "How did you think this was going to go, Suzaku? Although your strength and endurance are legendary, you can't fuck both of us at once, and neither of us want to take turns because we're both very—"

"Impatient," Euphie offered, her voice as sweet as ever and her hand returning to his cock to pump it once more.

"Precisely," Lelouch said.

Suzaku straightened to allow better access, wincing when Lelouch added more fingers to stretch him. All the while, Euphie moved her hand up and down his erection, slicking his pre-come around in a way that made him shiver and bite his tongue.

When Suzaku felt something larger pressing against his asshole, Euphie's hand stopped, and her legs spread apart from where she lay on the bed.

"Ready when you are," Lelouch whispered in Suzaku's ear, and Suzaku entered Euphie before he even finished his sentence, relishing the feeling of the warmth and wetness and tightness.

"Oh, my! Oh, God, Suzaku!" Euphie cried.

"Shh!" Lelouch said, and when he penetrated Suzaku, Suzaku had to stifle a noise of pain by biting his hand, as he pulled back and pushed inside of Euphie once more.

Euphie's legs wrapped around Suzaku's back to pull him closer, and her fingers dug into his arms every time he pushed forward. Her eyes were glazed and half-lidded, her nipples were erect, and Suzaku didn't think he had ever seen anything sexier in is life.

Although Lelouch was still moving inside of him, it didn't hurt as much as before, but it didn't feel good either. That is, until his cock hit something inside of him that made him bite his hand so hard that it bled. When he hit it again, Suzaku couldn't help but gasp.

"Bingo," Lelouch said as smugly as ever, and he continued to hit that spot over and over.

Euphie's cheeks were puffed out, and her fingers were digging into his back even harder as Suzaku moved inside of her. Lelouch was pounding into him harder than ever and was having quite a bit of trouble staying quiet himself. Suzaku could feel an orgasm building as he fucked and was fucked. Euphie's breasts bobbed up and down, her mouth agape and Lelouch was panting hard, his body not used to such exertion, and Suzaku continued to bite into his now bleeding hand as sweat-sticky flesh slapped against sweat-sticky flesh until it became a kind of iteration, a kind of rhythm until Suzaku was coming inside of Euphie and Lelouch was coming side of him, and it was over.

Or so he thought.

"Suzaku, please. I'm so close."

Euphie was still panting as Suzaku pulled out, her breasts moving up with each sharp intake of breath.

"Lelouch," Suzaku said, and Lelouch apparently understood because he felt his cock slide out of his body, and Suzaku bent down and licked her wet pussy, her clit until the skin there pulsated, spasmed, and now it was over.

Euphie was the first to move, rubbing her eyes and crawling all the way to the front of the king-sized bed to lay her head down on a pillow. Suzaku followed suit, wrapping one arm around her. It took about a minute for Lelouch to get up on the bed, fumbling around and cursing while he did so, but he finally reached the both of them and laid his head against Suzaku's back.

"So, did you finally figure out that we both like you?" Lelouch asked sleepily, absently petting the sweaty skin of Suzaku's back.

"I actually figured it out a while ago," Suzaku said. "I just didn't want to pick one of you over the other."

"So, you didn't say anything?" Lelouch asked.

"Pretty much."

Lelouch laughed tiredly in response. "You're such an idiot," he said.

"A loveable idiot," Euphie amended, snuggling closer into Suzaku's embrace.

And Suzaku fell asleep with two bodies pressed against his while candles flickered beside him.

* * *

**AN: **_Looking back, this isn't very good. Probably because I wrote it in one sitting. ;D Reviews are loved. _


End file.
